100 Themes HotchReid
by ImogenSapphire
Summary: This is for the 100 themes challenge on Deviantart. Read at your own will. Hotch/Reid if you want it to be.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

100 Themes – Introduction

The bullpen was sure busy that day, people running everywhere. Today was just a paperwork day, it was surprising that everyone seemed so tense. Hotch looked out of the window in his office, that was when he spotted the small figure standing at the glass door looking… well very lost in the midst of the chaos inside the bullpen. He couldn't blame him, even his superiors could feel very lost when the phones were constantly ringing, people yelling across the room about things which seemed very… complicated. Hotch picked up his phone and pressed for Morgan's desk phone.

"Morgan?"

"Yes Hotch?"

"Mind to look after the newbie standing at the glass door, bring him up."

"Oh, the pretty boy standing at the door?"

"Yes Morgan, the pretty boy."

Hotch put the phone back into the receiver and wondered what the newbie would be like. Their team was really short on hands – Himself, Gideon, Morgan and JJ was barely enough to call a team. Good thing they had two new people coming one today the other in two months. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hotch sighed as he put his pen down.

"Hey, Hotch I got you the newbie. He's skinner than JJ." Morgan pulled the brown haired kid in. "He looks like he's seventeen for God's sake."

"That, was not necessary Morgan. You know the rule about no team profiling. Out." Hotch turned his attention to the small figure standing in front of him, if he didn't know better he'd think the kid was still in college. "So… You're Spencer Reid?"

"Yessir." The younger man shifted his weight and tucked the loose strands of hair behind his ears.

"You know the objective of the BAU?"

"Yessir, The mission of the BAU is to provide behavioral based investigative and operational support by applying case experience, research, and training to complex and time-sensitive crimes, typically involving acts or threats of violence. The program areas addressed include Crimes Against Children, Crimes Against Adults, Communicated Threats, Corruption, and Bombing and Arson Investigations. The BAU receives requests for services from Federal, state, local, and international law enforcement agencies. Response to these requests for BAU assistance are facilitated through the network of field NCAVC coordinators. BAU services are provided during on-site case consultations, telephone conference calls, and/or consultations held at the BAU with case investigators.

BAU assistance to law enforcement agencies is provided through the process of "criminal investigative analysis." Criminal investigative analysis is a process of reviewing crimes from both a behavioral and investigative perspective. It involves reviewing and assessing the facts of a criminal act, interpreting offender behavior, and interaction with the victim, as exhibited during the commission of the crime, or as displayed in the crime scene. BAU staff conduct detailed analyses of crimes for the purpose of providing one or more of the following services: crime analysis, investigative suggestions, profiles of unknown offenders, threat analysis, critical incident analysis, interview strategies, major case management, search warrant assistance, prosecutive and trial strategies, and expert testimony."

Hotch looked at the paper in his hand and paused. "That was from the textbook word for word."

"Ah, Yessir." Reid pushed his shorter bangs back behind his ears. "I know the whole textbook sir."

"Hotch will do." He looked up at Reid. "Why do you know the whole textbook?"

"Um… I memorized it."

"Why?" Hotch gave the younger man a pointed look.

"Because I have eidetic memory?" Reid explained carefully.

"Well then, welcome to the team. You can choose your desk, there are two to choose from." Hotch lifted a thick book and handed them to the new member. "You're gonna have to read the protocol first."

-

It was ten minutes later when Reid returned looking for more work to do.


	2. Chapter 2 Love

100 Themes – Love

There were nights when Reid would not go home; instead, he would walk along the many streets. Hoping that one day, everything would be all right, hoping that when he closed his eyes he would be able to see blue skies instead of the bloody bodies. Then there were the times he'd walk into a bar and drink himself in the a drunken stupor, hoping that he'd wake up not because of the nightmare he was having, instead wake up because the sun was shining onto his face.

On these nights, Hotch would have to go hunting, not for the 28 year old man he worked with, instead he would have to go and look for the 18 year old teenager who roamed the streets. Or the frivolous 20 year old boy who went to bars to try and get picked up or pick someone up.

When he found Reid, there was always this question on the younger man's lips 'Hotch, do you love me?'

He'd reply with the same phrase 'Yes of course I do.'


	3. Chapter 3 Light

100 Themes – Light

In their line of work, light was something that was rarely seen. You couldn't look on the bright side of things, because when you do, you'll never catch the killer. So even after work, Hotch would look on the dark side of things, because looking on the lighter side would send his whole being upside down. When he was a prosecutor he could look on the bright side – sometimes. But now, looking on the dark side. There were never any surprises, just facts. There was no hope, because hope disappoints.

But, one person still tried to see things from the bright side – Reid. Every day after work, he'd take Hotch's car and when they were there, he'd try and think that everything had a bright side. He'd sit and constantly talk about the positive sides of life.

That is why Hotch loves the light so much.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark

100 themes – Dark

Reid had one fear – the dark. Well he was afraid… even when he was young, he never told anyone the reason. The reason was… well he was scared of 'things' appearing inside his room, those things with fifty arms and five hundred toes. Well that was something to be afraid of right? Its human instinct to want to see what was in front of you and well, if possible behind you too.

But at the BAU he began to have new 'things' to be scared of, now there were creatures with fifty arms and five hundred toes the new creature were those he wished to save, those children and women who went missing and were never recovered, those began to climb from under the bed too and appear in his wardrobe.

So now even with Hotch, he slept with the light on. [Hotch usually turned it off once Reid fell asleep, the electricity bills would cost them an arm and a leg.] No matter what the team did to try and coax Reid out of his fear of the dark didn't seem to work, so perhaps Reid should just remain afraid of the dark…


	5. Chapter 5 Seeking Solace

100 Themes – Seeking Solace

Reid woke up from the nightmare, his hair and palms soaked with sweat. He sat up straight, hitting his head on the wall next to his bed, he cursed silently, realizing that he had turned a whole 270 degrees during his nightmare – the reason why he bashed his head on the wall. Reid sat running his fingers through the mass of hair, trying hard to regain control of his breathing and thoughts, the dull pain on his head not helping much.

After ten minutes of sitting still and realizing that it was three in the morning, Reid decided to go and find some high sugar drink – that was if he had anything other than water in his apartment.

Well, surprise surprise, there was only water and grapes in his fridge. The water must be… years old and the grapes... He doubted that any of them were still edible. Perhaps… coffee, but then again there was no more coffee he finished the last packet of instant coffee two cases before and well… isn't this the best morning he had ever had.

He was tired, bored and depressed. He decided to attempt to piss himself off by turning on every single light and seeing how long it was until he managed to work out the cost of having all the lights on for however long it took him to work it out. Then he remembered how he had already asked for his pay check early because for the last three cases he forgot to turn all the lights off before leaving not to mention he had left the bath running, which meant he came home to a flooded house. So perhaps the 'turn the lights on' game wasn't quite the best choice.

There were many other choices which is mind told him to do, like fall asleep [again], go to the 24 hour shop and get himself some coffee… None of which was to take the company SUV and drive to Hotch's house. But that was where he ended up at… four in the morning.

"Hi… Hotch." Reid waved at this dead looking boss.

"What time is it?" Hotch groaned as he pushed Reid through the door.

"4:00 am."

"Mm. Is there a case? JJ should have just called me." Hotch sat on the couch, folding everything back into his overnight bag.

"No, there isn't a case." Reid turned and lay down on the older man's lap. "I'm just sleepy."

Hotch looked down to see the young doctor lying down asleep on his lap. He could feel his thigh going numb, but perhaps it was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6 Break Away

100 Themes – Break Away

No one likes the world in which they live in. Reid included. Everyone tries to reach something above their limits. Reid included. Everyone will do everything they can to reach their current goal. Reid included. Everyone has a limit where they break. Reid included.

When Reid breaks he hunts around the house, searching for the two small containers - containing dialaudid, the needles and the leather belt. This was what his salvation was made of; this was how he broke away from reality. This was his heaven. Little black dots swarming his vision, everything slowing to a stop, the clock on the kitchen wall stopped ticking. He'd be able to pretend that he had done nothing wrong. That… perhaps reality was a dream and the world he was in was real, just like how the aboriginal people used to believe. That the world behind your eyes was real, the one in front of your eyes wasn't. He'd be able to picture his family together, a family which was unlike the one he grew up in, a family where he'd wake up to the scent of bacon and eggs being cooked. Just like how everyone pictured his or her family… just like the family on the OXO commercial.

This was his hell. Little dots leaving his vision, everything speeding up, the clock on the kitchen wall beginning to tick. He'd be able to pretend that he had done nothing right. That… perhaps the world he was in was a dream and that reality was real, just like how every man in the world believes. That the world behind your eyes is a dream and the world in front of your eyes is real. He'd be able to picture his family broken, a family unlike what most children grew up in, a family where he'd wake up because of his mother screaming herself hoarse. Just unlike how everyone pictured his or her family… just like the family on the 'family abuser' commercial.

Everyone has to break away for a while. Reid included.


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven

100 Themes – Heaven

There were those nights where you wondered where the dead went. Some say that they go six feet under. Some say they go to heaven. Some say that they go to hell. Some say that they become a ghost and watch us. Some say they become guardian angels for those whom they loved.

Every child cries to their parents, afraid of the door of death.

There were those nights, that death would visit Reid. Death in the form of those he could not save, those like Tobias and Adam. Those who came back and asked why were they not with their family. There were those who offered up their sympathy, understanding why they were not saved. Those who were distraught about how they could not tell their loved ones of their love.

These nights, Reid would sit next to Hotch; murmuring the prayers for those who they could not save. [Hotch's list twice the length of Reid's.] They would make their way through, praying that they would all make it to Heaven.


	8. Chapter 8 Innocence

100 Themes – Innocence

Innocence – wide eyes, purity and flowing white dresses.

Hell Reid had none of that. Wide eyes… when he was scared till the verge of death perhaps. Purity… well, you couldn't count the number of times he had sex with your finger, toes and you're partner's fingers and toes. Flowing white dresses… lets save our imagination for a better cause…

How can someone say that Reid out of all people were innocent? He'd seen and locked up the most destructive killers, interrogated killers and SWEET talked himself out of a killer's hand! And well here Hotch was… tell Reid how INNOCENT he was? At times like this… Hotch doesn't understand how his own mind works.

Then again, when Reid offered up his softest kiss, he really did seem innocent.

Perhaps there was more to innocence than the wide eyes, purity and flowing white dresses.


	9. Chapter 9 Drive

100 Themes – Drive

"Spencer get out of there."

"But I'm cold." Reid curled up under the desk and closer to Hotch's leg. "Plus, it is space conserving."

"Reid, you've got your own desk down there where I am sure it is a lot warmer than in my office." Hotch began to go through the documents that needed signing.

"So, you're cold too?" The younger man accidentally-on-purpose rubbed the end of his elbow into his boss's growing arousal.

"Spencer, please. Strauss and the higher ups are coming down to brief me on something. Now is not the time."

"But, you admitted that you're cold and I'm cold too." Reid put his cheek down onto Hotch's lap.

There was the dreaded knock on the door.

"Aaron, pay attention to what they are saying. You don't wanna miss anything." Reid pulled the zipper on Hotch's pants down. "Who knows, you could get fired if you don't get what they are saying."

"Spencer." Hotch hissed, already knowing this was beyond repair.

There was another knock.

"Come in."

Reid grinned ever so slightly as he took the older man into his mouth.

"Aaron, I'm sure that you are aware that it is necessary for the BAU to start cutting costs. The whole FBI has been limiting and I don't think that your team is…"

Hotch felt the words Strauss was saying begin to blend together.

Reid began to use his tongue, flicking over the tip; smirking when he felt the shudders and the compressed moans.

"So, Aaron. I have assured Mr. Lever here that you are willing to…"

Hotch could feel his vision beginning to blur out, he could only hear snippets of what the Strauss was telling him, he felt a sudden nip of the teeth. He cleared his eyes out enough to tell that Strauss was expecting an answer, he let out a shuddering 'yes' and made a mental note to kill the man who was hiding out underneath his desk. He could see that Strauss was giving him a weird look, he could tell that he was sweating abnormally and well the smile on his face looked pretty fake.

"Well then. Aaron." Strauss gave him a pointed look. "I hope you understood that, I want a written report by tomorrow."

Hotch nodded, once the door closed he relaxed and let the pleasure course through him.

When he was finished, Reid climbed out from the bottom of Hotch's desk.

"There, I'm not cold anymore and neither are you." Reid grinned and made his way to the door, he'd deal with the aftermath later.

"Reid, what did she say?" Reid could feel Hotch's gaze burning holes in his back.

The younger man smirked "Aaron, I told you to listen."


	10. Chapter 10 Breath Again

100 Themes – Breathe Again

Hotch's eyes sprung open, he tried to lift his arm to pick up the gun that he kept on his nightstand.

Unsurprisingly, he found he couldn't move.

There was a sandbag lying on top of him.

The sandbag had a name – Reid.

This sandbag didn't seem to notice that he was sleeping on Hotch.

Hotch soon found out that it was impossible to move this sandbag.

Hotch also noticed that if the sandbag didn't move soon, he wouldn't be able to breathe for the next 4 hours.

The sandbag seemed to have moved from one end of the hotel room his end of the hotel room.

Hotch dropped his head back onto the pillow.

He simply won't breathe for the next four hours.


	11. Chapter 11 Memory

100 Themes – Memory

Reid hated his ability to memorize. Reid loved his ability to memorize. He had a sort of hate-love relationship with his mind. The sort that never seemed to make sense.

"Eidetic memory, is the ability to recall images, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme accuracy and in abundant volume. The word _eidetic_ means related to extraordinarily detailed and vivid recall of visual images, and comes from the Greek word _eidos_, which means "form". Eidetic memory can have a very different meaning for memory experts who use the picture elicitation method to detect it. Eidetic memory as observed in children is typified by the ability of an individual to study an image for approximately 30 seconds, and maintain a nearly perfect photographic memory of that image for a short time once it has been removed—indeed such eidetikers claim to "see" the image on the blank canvas as vividly and in as perfect detail as if it were still there." Reid murmured to himself. "In simpler text, a curse hidden inside a gift."

He loved how he could look at Hotch and recall each detail on his face whenever he wanted too, he hated how whenever he closed his eyes he could recall each detail on the many murder cases he had worked on.

Memory, eidetic or not. Is a curse hidden in pretty wrapping.


	12. Chapter 12 Insanity

100 Themes – Insanity

Sometimes Hotch wonders what was the difference between being sane and insane, and where was the line drawn? Sometimes Hotch thinks that he can feel himself going mad, he thinks that he can feel the killers hiding in the shadows of his house, he thinks that he can feel the curse being placed upon him.

Sometimes, Reid wonders that if he was afraid of his mind perhaps the monsters and ghosts inside of him wouldn't win. Sometimes Reid thinks that he can hear himself going mad, he thinks that he can hear the footsteps of the killers, he thinks that he can hear the voices of the ghosts screaming to be let out.

Sometimes, Morgan wonders that if he pretended that there were no monsters and ghosts inside him, they would go away. Sometimes Morgan this that he can taste himself going mad, he thinks that he can taste the victims' blood on his lips, he thinks that he can taste the wrath of the killers in the air.

Sometimes, Prentiss wonders what would happen if she opened the closet with the monsters, would she go mad? Or would she stay sane? Sometimes Emily thinks that she can see herself going mad, she thinks that she can see the blood splattered clothing, she thinks that she can see the killers before her.

One day, everyone's ghosts and monsters would come out of where we hid them. That is the day which we find out the difference of sanity and insanity.

***

A/N: Thanks to **Sue1313 **for reviewing so much!


	13. Chapter 13 Misfortune

100 Themes – Misfortune

He didn't believe in this thing called 'misfortune.' There were many things, which people would call misfortune, but Reid believed that everything, which seemed misfortunate, had a hidden happy meaning in it. Everything happened for a reason – a good reason, people were killed for a reason. He may not be able to see the reason for that yet, but he was sure that one-day, one day. He would know why there were killers who enjoyed killing others; he would know why people lay down their lives to help someone else – someone like him.

He found out the reasons behind: why Morgan never talked about his life, why Gideon was found dead seven states away, why Elle had gone and killed that man, why Prentiss started having flings with every man she saw at the bar, why Garcia was shot and why Rossi had insisted on coming back to the BAU. He finally began to know that there was misfortune in the world he lived in.

But until he could find the misfortune when he and Hotch lay next to each other sleeping, Reid would continue to believe that there was no such thing as misfortune.


	14. Chapter 14 Smile

100 Themes – Smile

Many people wondered when was the last that anyone saw Aaron Hotchner smile. When you asked, most people would tell you 'Some years ago,' but no one could give an exact date. To be honest Aaron Hotchner couldn't remember the last time he smiled… he suspected that it was the time Gideon had brought in the Charlie Chaplin films, but then again when he watched those films had he smiled? He couldn't remember.

Now when he thought back on it there were a lot of chances for him to smile… Then again unit chiefs or drill sergeants weren't meant to smile, because he was sure that if he were to grin at one of Reid's not funny, but funny jokes, the whole team would think that he had gone out of his bloody mind – which he most likely would be true.

Then when he thought about it again… when had he made the decision to stop smiling? Perhaps it was the case involving fifteen dead teenage girls… the one which he was partly to blame, because he had thought the case was a fluke… Or was it when his own unit chief was found to have committed suicide because of his own guilt. Maybe it just came with the job… they why could everyone else smile?

Hotch looked out of the window and down into the bullpen, when the brown haired man caught his eye, he could feel a small smile appearing on his lips. Perhaps it wasn't that long ago… because he just smiled three seconds ago.


	15. Chapter 15 Silence

100 Themes – Silence

Reid never really liked the silence. It was the aftermath of war… when the guns and canons stopped firing. It was the aftermath of an argument… when both of parents turned away from each other in anger. It was when… everything that had happened before began to sink in. It was what made a person doubt and hurt the most.

Hotch desperately hated the silence. It constantly reminded him of his mother whispering 'Save me' and his brother shivering underneath the kitchen sink. It takes him back to the time where he was nothing but 'The kid who gets beaten up at home.' It brings back the hateful memories that told him of his weakness, his lack of perfection.

Both of them hated the silence so much that inside their house, there was never a moment of silence. There was either peaceful music in the background, talking or the TV. It was an unspoken rule, but there was never silence in that household because where there is silence there is hate.

--

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! For not updating for SOO long!

Thanks Sue1313 for reviewing yet again!!

Anyone else… please review and gimme some more ideas please!!!


	16. Chapter 16 Questioning

100 Themes – Questioning

Reid didn't really mind children as a whole thing, every now and then they would drive him up the wall, but other than that he had to admit that he actually quite liked them. He like every child except for one – Jack Hotchner. That kid was never satisfied, no matter what magic trick he did, no matter how many quarters he pulled out of the kid's ears, no matter how many bed time stories he told… That kid was really in satiable – even when it came to food, Jack would never admit that he was full… To Reid, that was just plain creepy. [But who was he to say that, he had seen the worst of the serial killers.]

Then again there were times that Jack could seem to be the cutest and most adorable kid that Reid had ever come across. Jack could sit down and try to read from his set of Mr. Men books, being able to only read the simplest words, Jack made up most of the stories from the pictures and what he remembered from the last time someone had read the story to him.

Yet there were always those times when he would ask to many questions for his own good. 'Why is the sky blue?' 'Why can't people fly?' 'Why do the tables have four legs?' 'Why does Daddy kiss Spencer?' Those questions that despite Reid's infinite knowledge he could not answer in such a fashion that Jack or anyone as a matter of fact could understand. Those moments all the happy thoughts of Jack would just go out of the window like they never existed.

Yes, Spencer Reid really did love children, but he hated… no… thoroughly disliked those children with too many questions for their own good and sadly it just so happened that the man he lived with, his boss's son was one of those children with too many questions.

***

**A/N**: Thanks to **Sue1313**, **Parziva**l and **njferrell **for reviewing. 3

I need some help on the themes: Fortitude and Mother Nature… Can you guys gimme some ideas by any chance?


	17. Chapter 17 Blood

100 Themes – Blood

Hotch didn't remember, but Reid did. When they were still young they had known each other, not for long of course. They had gone to the same Kindergarten for one term, when Hotch's father had a short-term job transfer. Surprisingly, as children they had gotten along pretty well. The first week was slightly awkward, but after that they were almost always together. Sitting next to each other at snack break, sharing the umbrella on rainy days…

Spencer had been less daring than Aaron had, when Aaron suggested that the two of them become blood- brothers, Spencer had been skeptical. Not because of the risks, no, he trusted Aaron with his life… He was scared of pain, very scared. When he had grazed his knees, the pain just paralyzed him, he sat on the bottom of the stairs, staring ahead of him when the teacher came to try to get him to go back to class he couldn't move.

So when Hotch said that he'd have to cut his finger, Reid had backed away in fear. He liked the idea, he liked all of it until the part where he had to cut his finger and let Aaron's blood run into his. Hotch had told him "Look at me and think about something distracting, don't think about what I am doing." Hotch took out his small penknife and cut the smallest wound possible on Reid's index finger and cut a slightly deeper cut on his finger, wincing slightly.

When it was done, Reid wasn't all that paralyzed. Shocked, but still able to move.

The next day, Aaron was gone.

-

But there are still times when Reid thinks that he can still feel Hotch's blood pulsing under his index finger. Being blood brothers wasn't all that bad.


	18. Chapter 18 Rainbow

100 Themes – Rainbow

There was always a rainbow somewhere in the world, somewhere…

There was this thing that Reid learnt to do when he was in primary school, the trick was to put up a glass prism and shine a torch through it, everybody knew this trick.

Reid liked to shine the torch and try to see the indigo, it's been eighteen years and he still hasn't be able to see the indigo, the indigo that his mother could see.

She'd describe it as "It's a blue-ish colour, just that it has a tinge of purple and black… It's really pretty." Followed by this she'd beckon Reid to her side and point out the colour to him, but he couldn't see it. She'd explain "Indigo, see it there. Just underneath the violet. See Spencer sweet, it's just there. Just about there."

He still couldn't see it.

When he began to get the nightmares again, he'd take out the crystal prism and the torch. He'd try and look for Indigo.

Now he would beckon Hotch to his side they'd sit and Hotch would try desperately to show him the indigo, Reid would look on in vain. Unable to see the indigo.

How long does it take a person to be able to see Indigo anyway?


	19. Chapter 19 Gray

100 Themes – Gray

When you think about right and wrong, you begin to think in black and white. What is right is right and what is wrong is wrong. But at what point is something right and something wrong? How much grey space is there between the right and the wrong?

Hotch really can't tell anymore, he was the one who was meant to be out there and catching the bad guys… Yet he no longer knew why he was there anymore.

He'd started with the mindset that he would always be the hero, he would always be the good guy, never ever ever the bad guy.

What happens when he catches the killer, who only kills because of how his father brought him up? Or when you caught a killer that only wishes to forget all of the painful memories that had made up his life so far…

There was a point where Hotch decided that there was no black and white in the world, instead there were many shades of gray, some darker than the others and some lighter.

Hotch hoped that he belonged in the lighter section of the gray.


	20. Chapter 20 Fortitude

100 Themes – Fortitude

Reid had always been the one to rely on someone, it was rare to see him standing on his own feet and well… arguing for himself, or standing up to someone else.

Everyone saw Reid as the 'Little kid' of the group; he had to be looked after, taken care of and stood up for. It was kind of something they had grown used to doing, keeping an eye on him seemed normal… after all he was only… what… 28? 29? Age was a touchy subject for him, he didn't liked to be reminded that he was the youngest and therefore the most inexperienced out of all of them. It didn't stick well with his low self –esteem issues. So after celebrating his 24th birthday they never celebrated it again, just in case he became a bit irritable for the rest of the day, it was hard to live with a irritable Reid, there was always a lack of statistics in that case.

It had started with Gideon, taking him under his wing and teaching all that he needed to know for both the field and the paperwork. Gideon, who had introduced him to the gun, though insisted that it wasn't necessary for any member of the BAU to carry one, despite the one hanging on his own belt.

Then, Gideon left… left with a note.

Next it was Morgan, though that only lasted a short while. Morgan who kept asking if he wanted to go for a drink. Morgan who constantly bugged Reid to speak his mind. Morgan who taught Reid how to treasure each moment more that the last one because the past has gone by, the future is still so far away and the present was now that was why it was a present, a constant surprise held for him. Reid had argued that it was basically the future, Morgan couldn't argue about that.

Before long, Morgan got bored of the job and handed it over to Hotch.

Now it's Hotch, so far it was half a year. Maybe a few more days and hours but now it was Hotch. The Hotch that had held is hand so tightly to teach his the right position to shoot. Hotch who guided him through all of the nightmares he had since Gideon left. Hotch who would unreservedly hug him whenever he thought that his mind was going to break down.

Everyone naturally looked out for the little kid, never had they let him stand on his own feet. The always argued back to those who attacked him and never let him argue back. Little did they know that Reid actually had much more fortitude than any of them. Reid had spoken with more killers than Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. He had the ability to remember all that he read and saw. He hadn't broken down yet, and lastly he was still young…

***

A/N: Thanks to **Sue1313** and **Parzival** gave me some amazing ideas! I really love you guys! 3


	21. Chapter 21 Vacation

100 Themes – Vacation

Hotch had stressed over and over, there was never such thing as a 'vacation' fot the BAU, because the killers didn't take vacations. So neither could those who tracked them down and caught them.

Ever since that one vacation they had taken, which anyways wasn't really a vacation since they were called back after about two days of holiday… Gideon with a head, Elle with a headless body, Reid with a key… They agreed after that incident to never take a vacation as a team again, not safe and simply scary. Thinking about all of the things that could happen to them… imagination mixed with experience… not the most pleasant.

So when Hotch suggested that thye all go to LA a day earlier than the scheduled briefing they were meant to give the LAPD, everyone was in shock, it was a VACATION, the thing that NEVER happened at the BAU, never ever takes a vacation…

Then again, Reid lay next to Hotch on the white bed sheets at the Hotel… Vacations huh? Not as bad as they would have thought it would have been…

***

A/N: Thanks so so so so so much to those who have reviewed! I feel overjoyed!

And sorry if it is kinda getting really boring, because I am really beginning to run dry on ideas…


	22. Chapter 22 Mother Nature

100 Themes – Mother Nature

JJ hated the woods but when pressed she was never able to tell anyone the reason for her fear, everyone else thought that she was afraid of telling anyone else, but as a matter would fact she couldn't find them reason herself… Why was she so afraid?

Rossi had taken her into to woods once or twice, to try and bring out the reason for her fear out, but to no avail. JJ had simply frozen after waking about a five feet into the wooded area. It was so dark… so blinding… so dim… It was just scary, very scary.

Later on, she and Reid had a sort of heart to heart talk, Reid tried to explain his fear of the dark to her and she tried to explain her fear of the woods to him in return, but she could only get as far as 'It's really dark…' then she really couldn't speak anymore, for she knew no more.

Now, when she ventured into the woods she would murmur comforting words to herself and hope that one day this fear would leave her and she would be able to see Mother Nature in its full glory.

***

A/N: SORRY FOR GOING TOTALLY OFF HOTCH/REID!

I need a bit of time to write the next few because I'm kinda running dry on ideas, and they are all coming out really cliché and well, they are no longer enjoyable to read or write when it is like this. I hope that you guys won't mind if I perhaps had a week or so off? Please?


	23. Chapter 23 Cat

100 Themes – Cat

Reid was allergic to cats. Hotch didn't know that.

But Reid really did love cats, they were cute, fluffy… and well cute. He especially like the black cats, those with little white socks… oh and a white chest.

He liked the way they purred when they got their neck scratched and he liked the way they would curl up next to you or on your lap… dogs were too big to fit on your lap… if not Reid would have liked cats and dogs all the same.

One night, Hotch walked home holding a large cardboard box in front of him, Reid who was reading on the couch didn't notice the large baggage until a small adorable fluffy thing was dropped onto his lap. He looked down and saw the cat that he had always wanted… the ones with white socks and a white chest. He looked up at the older man grinning from the other side of the couch.

It was about five minutes when Reid felt the rash forming on his neck.

Hotch still doesn't know that Reid is allergic to cats.

***

A/N: Well thanks for waiting, I hope that my mind functions again… Hope hope hope. Does this seem okay?? I need some ideas for 'Foreign'… can't think of any…


	24. Chapter 24 No Time

100 Themes – No Time

They never had enough time for themselves; there was always something else to be done, something else to do someone else to save. Someone else who needed their time and it was their duty to give their time to those people who needed it.

Because of this, Hotch and Reid never had any more than thirty minutes for themselves on average. They'd get home and almost immediately be called out, or go home too tired to spend time with each other… unless lying in bed snoring counted which they were both quite sure didn't.

There were days where there was only paperwork to be done, but Hotch and Reid were both workaholics, they refused to stop until the whole pile of documents shrunk till there was nothing left to be done before leaving the office, usually it was already… One or two in the morning, they would barely have enough energy to drive the SUV home, not to mention spend time with each other.

Then there were the mornings, which Hotch insisted on waking up before the sun even rose, meaning five o'clock. Reid would insist to sleep until seven before even considering getting up for this daily dose of sugared coffee. Hotch would leave the house at six after his shower, making his breakfast and Reid's [which was left on the kitchen counter for Reid to warm up]. In the morning there was never enough time to spend with each other.

Office hours, there might be a few looks every now and then. Nothing more than that, whatever they were doing always took priority. For instance solving the case or finishing the paperwork so that they could take a break… there was no time there.

To put it into simple terms so that all people could understand, there was never enough time. Never enough time to do whatever we wanted to do.

So, live everyday fully. Do not let a minute or a second go to waste. Because there will always be no time to do something you really want to do.

***

A/N: Well, reminds me of my Chinese textbook… but oh well, hope it makes sense!


	25. Chapter 25 Trouble Lurking

100 Themes – Trouble Lurking

Jack was over at their place and he was running in all directions, left, right, north, south, southeast, southwest, northeast, northwest… Wherever Reid went there was a small figure running a top speed across the path he was currently on, the figure constantly made a 'WEE' sound wherever he went and that just so happened to be everywhere. It echoed off the walls, came from under the table and seemed to be coming out of the speakers too.

Jack was now jumping on the sofa [which just so happened to be the thing that Reid was sitting on]. Making 'BAW BAW BAW' sounds, which made Reid just want to shove his fist into the kid's face. He knew better than that, Hotch would kill him… If he went to court he would simply insist it was self defense because… THERE WAS A KID JUMPING UP AND DOWN WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO FINISH HIS REPORT!

Hotch was happily humming a tune whilst making some hot chocolate for the kid, which Reid didn't see how it was going to help the situation… The Coco would just make the kid go even more hyper… meaning more ridiculous noises and more running and getting in the way.

'MEOW MEOW MEOW!'

Jack was trying to TALK to the cat? Reid could feel the anger tingling as he mercilessly slammed the keys on his keyboard. If he was ever like this as a child, then it was no wonder that his mother became a schizophrenic, he was quite sure that if this child was to live in the same house as him for another day he would really consider being locked up in a psycho ward instead of having to put up with a kid with the likes of him.

Hotch on the other hand was totally unbothered with his behavior and handed the hot chocolate over to the hyper active kid. Who now was trying to scale the walls… something that Reid knew was impossible unless you had those sticky boots… and… believe it or not, Jack just proved science wrong because he was managing to climb up that wall leaving brown chocolate fingerprints all over the walls.

5…4…3…2…1

"THAT'S IT! JACK GET OFF THE WALLS, HOTCH FOR GODSAKE CLEAN HIS HANDS! AND GO WATCH CARTOONS IN THE ROOM!" Reid screamed himself hoarse, the two rather shocked by this outburst scuttled and obeyed.

In the bathroom whilst being washed up, the little boy proclaimed loudly "Spencer sounds like Mummy now."

***

**A/N:** I was in the mood for fluffy fluff. I hope that it was kinda cute… ish kinda?

Thanks to **Sue1313** and **Fullmetal Embers** for reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26 Tears

100 Themes – Tears

Reid could feel the tears running in streams down his face.

-

This wasn't meant to happen, it was horrible, horrible how he had been murdered… how he face had been smeared with blood and… his eyes left open in such an awful state, no one deserved to die like that… [except for the killers of course].

-

Reid grabbed for the cold hand next to his...

-

This was so painful to watch, the stab in his chest growing bigger, the load on his shoulders pushing him downwards… Its hateful how this sort of things happen, how people were taken away by death. Death… death was a horrid horrid thing. Something that shouldn't even exists, it brought so much pain.

-

The credits rolled onto the screen. How he hated sad movies.


	27. Chapter 27 Foreign

100 Themes- Foreign

For Reid to speak of love, was like asking Hotch to speak German, French and Spanish at the same time – impossible.

Whenever Reid tried to talk of love his tongue would have seemed to have a dozen knots in it, his lips sealed tight with glue and his throat made of sandpaper. He simply couldn't speak.

However he could listen and understand. He would hear this language spoken into his ears every night, but no matter how hard he tried, the words would not form and remain clogged up in his throat.

When alone, he would practice those words to the mirror. When he spoke, the accent it carried seemed too thick, the words coming out slurred. Still he tried his hardest; he would constantly stand in front of the mirror, trying to mimic the shape in which his mouth should be in.

He was sure he was ready.

'I love you.'

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I was kinda caught up in my schoolwork and totally forgot about this! *Guilt* This one is kinda cliché sorry about that. If you read in previous chapters, I've had a bit of a problem thinking of ideas for this one. Sorry. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!


	28. Chapter 28 Sorrow

100 Themes – Sorrow

He remembered when he had visited his mother everyday at the hospital. He remembered when his mother would look at him blankly and no matter how hard he tried to start a convocation, his mother would look out the window no paying any attention at him.

Then when he sat with his mother and tried to read stories in the same animated voice his mother managed, his voice would crack and not sound anything like that of his mother. Whilst he was reading his mother would still be staring out of the window, rocking herself back and forth, back and forth.

Reid began to wonder if his mother actually heard what he said.

When his mother began to get better, he had gotten a job at the BAU and couldn't visit his mother anymore, deep down he knew that this was he excuse for not seeing his mother, to save him from the pain and sorrow that came along with each visit.

During the days-off, Reid would go and see his mother despite the knowledge that he wasn't really needed or wanted. The nurses kept insisting that his mother looked forward to his visits and letters, he knew though that all his mother wanted was his father. That all those years inside the hospital, she was still waiting, waiting for a visit from the husband she had not seen for 20 years.

Reid knew better than anyone else, that a visit to his mother only meant pain to himself and no one else.

***

A/N: SORRY SORRY, I was kinda caught up in my school exam and my birthday which was just last sunday. XD


	29. Chapter 29 Happiness

100 Themes – Happiness

People always talked about how being happy makes your life longer, how it makes you view life in a whole different level.

It is said that people let negativity overwhelm their life and this resulted in many different things, such as high blood pressure, heart disease… stress problems. The list was endless, how negativity could… murder, kill…

Well, he already knew all this 'crap' there was no need for all that. Didn't everyone already know this? Was there a person who really never heard of this?

Did it then mean that all serial killers had negative outlooks to life? Did it mean that all those who caught the serial killers had a positive outlook to life?

He highly doubted it.

If happiness could really lengthen a person's life, how could a person achieve Happiness? Was it is enlightenment?

Reid really didn't know and was really not bothered to look for Happiness, because he was happy right where he was, in the Bureau, with a secret lover.

***

A/N: Now to properly explain my absence, I kinda had a lot of school work to catch up with, therefore I couldn't find the time to turn on my PC not to mention to even write anything that was about anything but science facts. So for those who were waiting [if there are/were any], thanks and SORRY XD.


	30. Chapter 30 Under the Rain

100 Themes – Under the Rain

The rain was a miserable thing, it poured down, down and down. Everything was wet and damp; the sky was dark and dreary affecting everyone's moods.

Days like this should be spent at home with a cup of over sugared coffee, a dozen books and Mozart music playing in the background… Not spent standing in front of a dead body, trying to save the evidence that was being washed away by the rain. Reid's face pulled into a scowl when he feet landed inside a muddy puddle; now he was going to have to go home and scrub the mud [which by then would have most likely caked and dried]; which meant that he was going to need to find the mud scraper thing- which he did not remember the name of nor did he remember where the hell he had placed it. Most likely the last time he used the mud scraper thing was when he was in primary school... then after scraping the shoes he would have to polish the shoes… meaning that…

"Reid" the voice cut thought his miserable thoughts. "You got any further ideas for the profile? I want to brief the Police in ten minutes… So what you got?"  
"Nothing really, other than the fact that my shoes are ruined, I'm soaking wet and Samantha Smith is lying dead two feet in front of me with fourteen stab wounds."  
Hotch grimaced "Well good luck, keep on searching. I want a update in fifteen minutes."  
"What?" Reid gaped. "You're not even going to help me with victimology?"  
"No… I'm going back to the station and sending Morgan out." Hotch glanced at the body. "Oh you need an umbrella?"  
"Let's see, I'm soaking wet and standing in front of a dead body, No I don't need one." Reid scowled and turned his back to Hotch, only to feel the arms wrapping about his waist.  
"Spencer… just work out the victimology, then you can come back." Hotch murmured.  
"Get off, I'm not a three year old kid you can persude." Reid twisted out of Hotch's arms.  
"Well, you are a 28 year old man with a overloaded craving for candy."  
"Okay, I'm getting out of the rain." Reid sped to the car and before Hotch could register what happened, his SUV was driving away at 90 miles and hour.

Hotch stepped into a muddy puddle… now where was that shoe scraper of his?

***

A/N: Well I hope this was okay, kinda really… WEIRD and OC. Hope it is okay. And well sorry for the break, I seem to really be slacking off recently...


	31. Chapter 31 Flowers

100 Themes – Flowers

Little did people know, but there was a language to flowers, each flower had its own meaning… Most people would laugh at you when you mentioned that you had given your lover a rosemary as a gift, but as a matter of fact, rosemary meant remembrance, well which lover didn't want to be remembered? Most likely none…

The flowers were usually used to send coded messages or words that cannot be expressed with words, or to say words that could not be spoken.

-

When Hotch had just served his divorce papers, the next day he had found a handful of snowdrops scattered across his office table. He was puzzled and slightly worried, but gave it no further thought, most likely it was a cleaner who decided that he didn't like the higher-ups.

After the case with a young boy murdering his peers, the case had been both mentally and physically draining; Hotch returned to his office and found a camellia japonica placing neatly in the middle of his desk. He began to wonder if there was a person who had developed an unhealthy liking for him, he'd talk to his team later [meaning that he was not going to bother about it].

There was the case where he was faced with suicide bombers, he came into his office and found a branch of olives left onto his desk. Now… had he eaten olives recently? Maybe… he couldn't be completely sure, they always left so rushed into a case… perhaps he had been eating and didn't have time to finish his lunch…

Next morning he entered his office and found balsamine and a purple lilac on his desk, now he knew what purple lilacs meant…

-

In the afternoon Reid walked into the office [late] and found a Epigaea repens and a mint leaf.

-

In the evening, after the relatively short case that they had, Hotch found Agrimony Star of Bethlehem and a red tulip. Hotch knew that Reid was the guy he was looking for.

***  
A/N: This was kinda random, I'll rewrite it when I feel like it. [Currently not bothered]. So if it seems really '?' then I am truly sorry. .

Here are what all the flowers mean.

Snowdrop: Consolation or hope  
Camellia Japonica: Unpretending Excellence  
Olives: Peace  
Balasamine: Impatience  
Purples Lilac: First Emotion of love  
Epigaea Repens: Welcome  
Agrimony Star of Bethlehem:  
Red Tulip: Declaration of Love


	32. Chapter 32 Night

100 Themes – Night

"Please, Hotch one night?" Reid begged almost sorrowfully.  
Hotch shook his head slowly, turning his head back to the paperwork that lay in a pile in front of him, his face returning to its usual composure of absolute blankness and unfeeling. The mask had become too easy to put on, so much easier than before.

Reid begged again "Hotch, please just one night. It won't be anymore than that, you can forget it after. One night, one night."  
Hotch could feel a slight wince at the edge of his eyes, he hated it when anyone begged him, it made his fingers become frozen and his mind go blank. No one should be begging for his mercy, no one needed anything from him.

"Hotch, please please please. Once and then you can forget. Once."

Hotch pressed harder with the pen in which he was signing the papers with, it was really getting onto his nerves.

"Aaron? Please?"

Hotch swung around and pointed directly at Reid with his fountain pen "ONCE, I make myself clear? After that you are NEVER going to play Michael Bolton with a fifty mile radius of my house!"

***

A/N: If I insulted any Michel Bolton fans I am greatly sorry!


	33. Chapter 33 Expectations

100 Themes – Expectations

Everyone had some sort of expectation for himself or herself, some placed their expectations higher than others, some put them relatively low. Some had their expectations which was impossible to reach, others than expectations that anyone could easily reach.

Hotch had placed his expectations so high that failure was already something that he was accustomed to, no matter how much he hated it. He wanted to be the perfect family man and a perfect BAU agent, that he knew even before he even set the expectation that it was impossible. He had simply been waiting for something to give way, just so happened that it was his family. He hadn't been surprised, oh no, he had set himself up to be rejected, for failure. He hated failure but it seemed as though that was what his life was made of. He still tried to climb, climb up the ladder that he had already reached the top of, he was falling, falling fast. He's going the hit the ground very soon, he wondered if a angel was going to catch him.

Reid had placed his expectations pretty high, but not as high as Hotch of course. He usually lived up to his expectations. But the expectations that he lived by wasn't the expectations of himself, he lived by the expectations that the people in his life gave him. He could not afford to disappoint, he hated the look on the person's face when he said that he couldn't do it, or that he couldn't think of the answer. It hurt him a lot to see that look flicker on the person's face. So he kept climbing, still climbing, hasn't fallen yet. He knows that it is just a matter of time before the ladder is on can get him no further and he will fall, his only hope is that an angel will catch him before he hits the bottom.

Morgan had very low expectations of himself, nowhere close to how high Hotch's was and still quite a way off Reid's. That was why he seemed to always mange to please himself, even though it seemed in a very weird and awkward way. He would never disappoint himself, oh no, he always lived up to what he knew he could do. Yet every time he reached his goal it never seemed to be enough, there was always this space which he knew he had yet to fill. He balanced everything well, better than Hotch [though he hated to admit it] his own playboy ways was going to kill him he knew that. Thus he keeps climbing, climbing small steps, hoping that when his life ends, he would have just reached the top of his ladder and not yet be falling.

JJ had relatively low expectations, not as low as Morgan of course, but still not quite at Reid's level. She usually to please herself, in school and well pretty much at work. She seemed quite happy on a average day, but there was always that slight worry that she would fail for the next expectation. She like Reid usually looked for others for recognition, waiting for someone to praise her before she considered that she had met whatever target she had been aiming for. She was happy, for now. She was scared she knew that she was already half way up her ladder, she knew that she was less than half way through her life, if she didn't slow down soon she'd reach the top too early, too fast. So she's trying to slow down, setting her goals lower, but the satisfaction is gone.

Emily had medium expectations, not as low as JJ's but not as high as Reid. She fitted in the middle section, she believed that this was the reason that she could remain so calm during the most horrid situations. Although deep down she knew better than anyone that despite her outward calm expression her insides were churning in multiple directions. She liked to get her ego stroked every now and then, it sent a little trill going through her and that simply felt good, it felt as if she was going good and it didn't seem as though she was making as many mistakes in her life and she had. She had her share of dark secrets that made her what she was, how she thought. She was a good way up her ladder, though she liked to think of it as a long rope – so that she could slide downwards when she wanted to. So she tries her best to believe that when it comes to it, she wouldn't fall down, instead she'd be holding onto the rope and slide down at the same pace in which she had climbed up the rope.

Garcia, was the absolute polar opposite of Hotch. She didn't believe in having expectations for anyone or herself, so she did not disappoint nor did others disappoint her. This way she didn't have to feel that spiraling feeling whenever she couldn't do something right, she didn't have to feel the pressure of what everyone was hoping that she was able to do. She hated it when someone looked at her with those piercing expecting her to be able to do whatever they had asked of her, it scared her to know that someone expected and wanted something from her. It made her insides churn and feel butterflies in her stomach. She remembered when Hotch had asked her to be the Witch-hunter that pressure was so oppressing that she began to wonder how people who pressured themselves lived past each day. She had just stepped three steps up the ladder with the help from Hotch, she was curious what was at the top, but fear overtook her whenever she tried to take the next step upwards, she knows that she won't be falling anytime soon and that was more than enough to comfort herself with.

Rossi was the worst, but then you could say the best. He had high expectations before, perhaps even higher than Hotch's. Now he was quite sure he had his expectations set till perfection, tuned with the best tuning instrument – himself. He sat in his office every morning and tried to sand out the overly high expectations that he had cursed upon himself. At night he'd run his finger down the places he had sand papered and tried to convince himself that it was not as rough as it was in last night. Rossi had climbed up two ladders already, fallen and hadn't been caught when he fell of the first one. Though he picked himself up and started climbing again, slower, weaker, less agile but still climbing, he started on his second ladder before falling off he had already started on another hoping that when the falls off the second he could use the third as a life-line.

All of them had their own thoughts, though no one liked to air them to the public. Their own screams and wants that came with human nature. It hurt not to follow its calling, to climb to fall… they all knew it was there, that hopeless calling. Just no of them wanted to acknowledge it, because once you did, it would become real, instead of bordering on the real and fake.

***  
A/N: I swear that is the longest 100themes that I have written, tried to include everyone this time [forgot Rossi at first had to go back and edit. (Doesn't find Rossi particularly interesting)]. So if Rossi's 'bit' doesn't fit in I am really sorry. Hope it is okay, just keep in mind that I don't plan on writing every 100 themes from now this long, if I did I think I would be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. XD


	34. Chapter 34 Stars

100 Themes – Stars

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…" Jack sang with all his might, most of the notes sliding off key, but Reid and Hotch clapped all the same.  
"You know Hotch?" Reid asked  
"Yes, I know Hotch."  
Reid rolled his eyes at the babyish comeback that came out of his boss's mouth "Twinkle twinkle little star was originally a Mozart piece but people simply added lyrics to it?"  
"Really…" Hotch picked up Jack and threw him lightly onto the mattress, causing a mouthful of giggles from the child's mouth.  
"Yea, really." Reid stood awkwardly between Hotch and Jack, not quite sure what he should be doing. "I never really heard the song when I was a kid, my mother preferred to read Shakespeare."

Hotch gave Reid his sympathy smile as tucked Jack in and turned on some Celtic Lullaby to lull the kid to sleep.  
When Jack was finally asleep, Hotch gestured at the door and the two of them left the room to sit on the balcony.

"You know, in those romance novels, they always make the characters kiss under a blanket of stars. That is actually quite impossible, I never saw more than twenty stars in the sky and I only saw that about twice. What is the coincidence that a it is a day which there are many stars, the guy just caught the girl who fell down the stairs, they fall into each other and their lips touch. That is so many coincidence, it's probability is pretty much astronomical."Reid explained for seemingly no apparent reason.  
"I guess…" Hotch mumbled. "Hey tell you what, if you can look at the star pattern now, and draw it out till perfection, I'll take your paperwork for tomorrow."  
"Then what will I be doing tomorrow?"  
"Hiding under my table whilst pretending to be sick." Hotch replied.

-

The next morning indeed, Reid was underneath Hotch's table pretending to be absent whilst trying to annoy his boss as best he could.

***

A/N: SORRY, like REALLY sorry. I've been… *thinks of an excuse* working. Well, yea. I kept delaying and stuff so sorry about that. Hope you didn't feel like killing me, or lose your interest!

Hey look, back to the short fics. XD


	35. Chapter 35 Hold My Hand

100 Themes – Hold my Hand

It was cold; it was hell cold; it was fucking hell cold.

He hated these offices that thought that electricity didn't cost a single thing because it was paid by the government. These offices were usually too cold for words and were always over lighted. Thus, he would be squinting at the evidence board [because it was reflecting light] and be shivering.

He wished that the bosses [HOTCH] would make a list of all these police stations and tell them to bring extra layers when they were sent there for cases.

-

Ugh, still fucking cold.

It'd been an hour since he had requested for the air-conditioning to be lowered, apparently they had lowered it. He doubted this fact greatly. The reasons: The head detective hated him for proving his theory wrong, the officers are pissed because he finished all of their coffee and he stepped onto the assistant detective's notes…

That was basically all it took to make a police station hate you.

-

Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold… x9999 times

They were now sitting around a desk discussing the profile, he couldn't think straight, let alone speak. He finally understood what a brain freeze was and it wasn't from drinking to many slurpies.

"Hotch…" He whispered softly to the man next to him. "It's fucking cold in here and I am freezing."

The older man gave the younger man a well-too-bad-because-the-whole-world-is-freezing-too-and-well-I-can't-do-anything-about-it look.

"Really cold?" Hotch whispered.

The little genius nodded.

"Hold my hand."


	36. Chapter 36 Precious Treasure

36 – Precious Treasure

For Reid's 24th Birthday, Hotch had given him a ring, it was a silver ring with the word 'Safely' engraved on it in with an elegant cursive font. It had been given to him with a tight hug and a soft kiss on the forehead. At first he had had laughed at Hotch, calling him a cliché bastard. For the first few days he left the ring on his bedside table, afraid to wear it to work and afraid to hurt Hotch's feelings by not wearing. The argument that he kept in his head was that they both worked with the best profilers, it wouldn't take them all that long to figure out how he came to receive such a gift.

The next week, Hotch approached him with a short silver chain. Reid was rather curious what the chain was for, it was much too short to be one of Hotch's bad idea of 'toys'. Next morning he found out was it was really for. The silver chain hung from the front right hand side of his work pants. And attached to the chain was the ring that Hotch had given him.

Now whenever he got into any sticky situation – including bashing down doors, getting himself kidnapped, set on fire or whatever the hell his job came with. He would reach down ever so slightly and rub his thumb over the word engraved on the ring…

---

A/N: OMG, I haven't updated for so long! I'd totally forgotten all about this challenge! EVER so sorry. And for those who were looking forward to this chapter [which is NO ONE] SORRY. And for those who reviewed the previous Chapters. THANKS SO MUCHH


	37. Chapter 37 Eyes

37. Eyes

When you sleep, sometimes you can feel yourself being watched, someone standing just above you, breathing down your neck, staring at you with hateful eyes, wishing you were dead.

Hotch could feel those eyes every night… once the light went out, the eyes would awaken, they would opened their heavy eyelids, and surface on the corner of the room, the back of the door, on the ceiling… Hotch could just make out the shapes of the eyes – some of them had sharp edges, others a soft curve, a few wide and unblinking. He would look back at them as he drifted into a restless sleep.

When he was asleep, the eyes would curse upon his life many misfortunes, cursed that he would die sooner that the Lord had planned it to occur. The eyes would smile upon Hotch's pain and feed off his suffering, looking over him with sadistic thoughts.

When morning came, the eyes would meld back within the wall and Hotch could once again pretend that they don't exist, because all that was left that he could do was to hope, that one day the eyes will leave, and that all the misfortunes in life would finally stop.

A/N: 0.o; how long has it been? Ages huh? Well, updating now. (: Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chappys. (:


	38. Chapter 38 Abandoned

38. Abandoned

People walk in and out of his life every day. He couldn't help but feel a tinge whenever someone said to him the cursed words: "Goodbye." He would unconsciously wonder when that person was coming back—if that person was ever coming back.

He had been left behind too many times. He would, thus, try to chase after those who were leaving. He'd scream for them to wait for him. He'd run after them. He would even try to grab the edges of their coats. Still they would disappear into the distance—into the fog and mist across the river—into the place where he did not dare to venture.

It first started with his father. As a child, Reid had seen his father slowly floating away, across the filthy river. He had then prayed, wished, and hoped that his father would throw down an anchor and slowly float back towards him. But his father never did.

Later, it was Gideon, his mentor. To most people, his leaving was sudden. But Reid could see it coming. After all, Gideon had always been on that vile river. On the day Gideon left, he was trying to push his raft towards land but had failed. Reid was left alone—again.

Often, Reid would reflect: If he had reached out to his father, perhaps he wouldn't have left. And if he had thrown a life buoy to Gideon, he wouldn't have been washed away by the current.

He was stuck. He knew it. He was stuck on the little island, in the middle of an ocean, which he once believed was a river. He stayed there, watching the people come in and out of his life. He knew that there was really nothing he could do about it.


	39. Chapter 39 Dreams

100 Themes - Dreams

Everyone has their dreams and aspirations. Everyone knows how to dream—and wants to dream.

As a child, Aaron Hotchner loved to dream. It took him somewhere else—somewhere where he belonged.

His family wasn't exactly like what most people thought it was. They thought his family had: pushy parents, an extremely well behaved son and another son which never behaved. They were half right. He did have pushy parents and a misbehaving brother. However, they failed to see that he had parents with overly high expectations—overly strong desires for their sons to be perfect.

His parents had many dreams for him. It was almost like he was simply a picture with ready made photo frames to go into. There were many frames: golden ones, silver ones, ones made of diamond or rubies. His parents forced him into the many frames. For example, Cambridge–the frame with rubies, Harvard-The frame with golden plating. But by now, Hotch is a broken picture—in the frame with sharp corners and a rusted front.

His parents had been angry—very angry. They would scold him, point out his faults and tie him down with weights. They told him over and over again: "A boy is not allowed to dream." They told him: "Aaron be a man." So Hotch tried. Oh yes he did! He wiped the subtle grin off his face (perhaps that would make him look manlier). He no longer wandered off into another world when he slept. He stayed in the same world where reality was all that mattered.

When he grew slightly older, he hid behind the family shed and stared at the clouds. Oh no—he wasn't dreaming. He was imagining. He could see the shapes. He could feel them changing in his head.

Now, he worked hard. There was no dreams. No "I hope" (in front of his parents) because that would mean that he was dreaming.

Hotch knew better than anyone else "A boy is not allowed to dream."

Yet, still, he dreams.

A/N: Okay… I think I can't write Fanfiction anymore… No ideas are coming… [Internal FML]


	40. Chapter 40 Rated

40. Rated

Hotch sighed, it was that time of year again… the whole review your team on their performances. He opened his laptop and stared at the blank Microsoft Word document in front of him. He'd basically written the same thing for each person year after year, team reviews were just a formality. No one really bothered to check them other than for the odd spelling or grammatical error that may be found.

He tapped restlessly on the keys and tilted his head back over the back of the sofa, he saw Reid sitting at the table, reading War and Peace for the hundredth time – he was apparently trying to find some form of historical error in the book – because according to Reid there could be a perfect book.

Back to writing, he was faced with the same blank document again. He decided to start with Rossi, he was the easiest, just something about being devoted and perhaps his experience helping out greatly with the team… He got as far and writing Rossi's name before he heard Jack shouting.

"What is it buddy?"  
"DADDY! I want a Chocolate bar!" Jack came whirling into the living room with the bedroom blanket flowing behind him.  
"Jack, not now. Go play with Spencer." Hotch turned his head towards Reid.  
"SPENCER!" Hotch heard an 'Ompf' as Jack jumped onto the poor unsuspecting Reid.

Well… carrying on about Rossi… He was critical but meticulous, working carefully, making sure the profile was perfect… Hotch just managed to fill him Rossi's birth details before he heard another shout.

"HOTCH!"  
Hotch gave a sigh before turning his head towards the sound, which just so happened to be the kitchen. "Yes?"  
"I think we ran out of Taco sauce…"  
Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do we need taco sauce?"  
This time it was Jack's voice that replied "Because… daddy, we ran out of red paint, and I can't draw the strawberries!"  
"Just use the ketchup then… or draw with a marker…"

Hotch, groaned. Well… He'll just start with Morgan instead… He'd barely typed Morgan's name into the document when he heard he name again… He was on the verge of bashing his head onto the keyboard.

"Hotch?"  
He forced a smile onto his face. "Yes? What now?"  
"Jack… spilled the ketchup…"  
"Well… clean it up then?" Hotch groaned internally, wasn't he meant to be residing with a genius?

He slammed the keyboard forcefully, okay, Morgan's birth details in… There was a definite improvement for Morgan… He was doing extremely well actually… having taken lead of the team, and was helping with the reports… Morgan seemed to be working harder than he was…

"DADDY!"  
"HOTCH!"  
"What?"  
"Daddyy! Spencer cut himself!" Jack's voice came from the kitchen.

Okay, that was it… He's going to change departments… to a department where report writing was not needed. What the hell were they doing painting in the kitchen anyway?

A/N: Two chapters in a day! The world must be coming to an END! XD


	41. Chapter 41 Teamwork

100 Themes – Teamwork

They'd hold hands when either was in trouble, comfort each other when another was in pain. It was just the way that they functioned – human instincts is what one might call it. But being this close knit – it gave it a safe feeling… being all together, they had someone who was going through something similar and they got to see that person each day. Together they were happy.

When it came to solving cases, watch of them had their own experiences and their own share of read textbooks to contribute and then to catch the killers. This was the way it worked and in all their years of working, it had never worked any better.

There were their personal lives to deal with too, counseling was something that was commonly seen, though the advice not always particular reliable [Emily had decided to never ask Reid about how to catch guys. And Reid decided to never ask Garcia about love confessions]. But somehow, having someone to discuss your love life with was just that important, a vent… that was what they were for each other.

The team was small, and functional. But without each other… the BAU would never function.

A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! This one is a bit off, as I found the theme- Teamwork quite trying… and I'd understand if anyone tells me it doesn't make sense :P. Well… I tried [kinda]…


	42. Chapter 42 Standing Still

100 Themes - Standing Still

The night was clear, the air still, a single star in the sky twinkled. It is on nights like these that Reid would venture up to his building's rooftop, lean on the edge and stop thinking. It was nights like these that reminded Reid that there was something more than death in the world, reminded Reid that approximately 240 children were born every minute, reminded Reid that downstairs there was a man who loved him very much.

At times like these, Reid would try to stay as still as possible and hold his breath… Imagining himself blending in with the sky, dissolving into the cold air to stay there in the moment forever, engraved into the earth's memory; never to be forgotten.

Recently, Hotch had taken upon himself to drag the young genius off the rooftop before midnight, but there had been nights when Hotch had fallen asleep on the couch and Reid would still be on the rooftop in the morning, half asleep, standing still and freezing.

Tonight was one on those nights, Reid was standing still on the rooftop, Hotch next to him holding a thermos of cocoa. Both of them standing still, listening to the sounds of traffic beneath them.

Peaceful.

A/N: Yes, this chapter is long overdue… but after JJ left Criminal Minds, I can't seem to bring myself to watch the show without her and therefore no new ideas… :( I WANT JJ BACK. Also, I will still be updating this sporadically – no worries (:


	43. Chapter 43 Dying

100 Themes – Dying

Everyone is dying, some faster, some slower. That is what Hotch likes to believe, it makes looking at all the dead bodies just that much easier, it makes murder just that much more bearable – because they were going to die anyway.

Yet every time that he sees a dead child, he can't help but to reexamine his beliefs – children should not be dying… they should be living, living bundles of joy. With every child's body that they find, Hotch can't help but to put himself in the shoes of the child's parents… what would happen if he lost Jack, Jack his reminder that there is more than death in this world.

"Jack…"  
"Daddy, Imma being you!" Jack stood in the middle of the room in Hotch's clothes. "Imma Superhero."  
"Yea, little man. You're my superhero too." Hotch smiled, it's okay, superheroes don't die.

Sometimes, when Hotch and Reid are curled up under the covers, Hotch begins to imagine himself dying, slowly disappearing, becoming nothing but dust. It scares him that though he deals with death day after day he could know so little about it, not know what will happen to him after he became dust. On these cuddling nights, Hotch would whisper an endless number of his devotions to Reid. He hoped that after he died that Reid would still remember him the way he remembers Hayley – an angel.

"Reid…"  
"Shush." Reid rolled over so that he was curled up against Hotch's chest. "I'm not dying. Not yet."

Everyone is dying, some faster, some slower. But for now, everyone is alive. And maybe that should be enough…

A/N: Sorry if the ideas seem rather disconnected… I can't seem to link Jack and Reid… ):  
I'm gonna and try to make the next one lighter… Recently these 100 Themes seem to be getting a bit dark.


	44. Chapter 44 Two Roads

100 Themes - Two Roads

Life presents each person with a multitude of choices: eat Chinese or Thai, drink tea or coffee, wear brown or black shoes… turn left or right at the fork road.

…

"Hotch, I memorized this highway." Reid flung his arms into the air "We should be turning left to get there."

"No… Nebraska is east of here, we should be turning right."

"Yes, but if you take this highway it makes a turn in ten kilometers which means that we will be going east." Reid jabbed his finger at the map.

"Yes, but it is a safer bet to just go east, because that is the right direction." Hotch turned his head to jab at the other road on the map.

"LOOK AT THE ROAD." Reid shouted as Hotch almost rammed into a lamp post. "There are over 115 deaths due to car accident a day, in the United States alone! Your bad driving just proves that you are incapable of getting us to Nebraska in time, now if I was driving…"

"Reid, you can barely drive in a straight line and you have no sense of direction."

"That is quite untrue. I can drive perfectly well and I do have a sense of direction. It comes with knowing approximately seventy percent of the road."

"Uh huh." Hotch grinned evilly "Well, tell me what road we are on now."

Reid paused and frowned slightly "Well this road comes under the thirty percent that I haven't memorized yet."

"Exactly, that is why I should be the one to decide which way we are going." Hotch turned the stereo on, the gentle tinkle of Beethoven 's piano sonata fell over the car.

"That's not going to work." Reid stated.

"What?"

"Playing Beethoven in hope that it will make me fall asleep. So that you can take control of the car and drive us out to the middle of nowhere."

Hotch turned the stereo off, his brow furrowed. "Let's call Morgan."

"No, he'll laugh at us. Let's call Rossi."

"No… Rossi has no sense of direction, call Morgan."

"No." Reid crossed his arms over his chest.

"Reid… Are you sulking?"

…

And so the argument continued.

….

A/N: Sorry the ending is so rushed and kinda scrappy… I wasn't sure how to end the argument, so I was like 'BLEURGH' and it ended up like this.

Sorry but as I have NO sense of direction and I don't live in America… I dunno what direction Nebraska is, so if the places make no sense then someone please save me.

Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last one (:


End file.
